Yugi's Sister Helen
by yugiohluv
Summary: When Joey asks Yugi and his sister Helen out to lunch, they think it's going to be one of those usual days. They're wrong. Because somebody's captured Joey and they've got to get him out!


Being a big sister is no easy task. Then again, being the Queen of all of Duel Monsters is a harder one.

Well, Helen's both.

Helen is Yugi's older sister and she's the Queen of all of Duel Monsters. Since she is, Rubicon, her monster, is the Queen of all the Dragons, therefore the strongest. She outranks she attack and defence points of any monster. Rubicon's position allows her to dodge any sort of monster attack and be able to destroy Magic Cards. In short, she's unbeatable.

Rubicon, a pegasus/unicorn, is a mixure of every single dragon in Duel Monsters. Here's the story:

With these three brave warriors, there also was a Queen who ruled Duel Monsters. She commanded all the monsters, trap and magic cards, even in duels. Rubicon was the most powerful dragon in the world and she still is.

Now, in the present, this Queen is back... as Yugi's sister. Yugi's second soul is Yami and Helen's second soul is the Queen.

Helen and Yugi both have identecal Millenium items. Since the Queen loved Rubicon and kept her as a family pet, Helen is also keeping her that way. She can ride her, which comes in handy quite a lot.

Anyway, I'll get to the point.

"OK, now, Rubicon, attack his Kuriboh!" Helen commanded.

Rubicon aimed, pointed and shot at Kuriboh, destroying it instantly.

"Hey that's good," Yugi commented.

"Thanks," Helen answered. "Oh, by the way, didn't you say that Rubicon could practice with the Dark Magician too?"

"Sure," Yugi drew the card from his deck "Here,"

Dark Magician appeared.

"OK, now watch this. Rubicon, attack and destroy the Dark Magician with Fire Blaze!"

Rubicon reared, aimed her horn and shot a blaze at the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician was also detroyed instantly.

"Wow," Yugi said "I've never seen a monster destroy my Dark Magician in one blast like that,"

"Well, this is going to be the only time you'll see it," Helen answered "Unless you let me practice with him again."

"Sure, whenever you want. Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you. I've got to meet Joey in an hour. Want to come?"

"Sure, hey, that would be great."

"He knows you're back, right?"

"Yeah, I think he knows."

When the time came to leave, Yugi went over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked him.

"We need a taxi, don't we?"

"No way. You haven't ridden Rubicon, have you?"

"No,"

"OK then. Come on. She'll get us there in time."

"Sure. I'll give it a shot."

Helen glanced over to Rubicon, who was lying on a couch.

"Hey, Rubicon, come here. We need to go somewhere," she called.

Rubicon jumped off the couch and trotted over to Helen. Helen mounted her.

"Come on, Yugi, get on." Helen said.

Yugi studied Rubicon for a minute. Then he slid on behind Helen.

"OK, so where are we meeting Joey?"

"He mentioned something about the town green."

"You hear that Ruby? Town green. Well let's go." Rubicon took off.

After flying around for a few minutes, Yugi remarked "You get a bird's eye view of the whole town,"

"Uh, huh," Helen replied "And you ought to see what it's like going over the sea."

Yugi smiled. "It's nice, huh?"

"Well, what time is it?"

Yugi glanced down at his watch. "2:50."

"And we have to meet Joey at?"

"3:00."

"Well, we live right next to the sea, so come on, Rubicon, let's take Yugi over the sea, but remember, we have to be at the green by 3:00."

Rubicon turned around and flew over the sea.

"No way," Yugi breathed as he looked down.

"Yeah. I know. It's pretty unbelievable. I couldn't believe my eyes either the first time I went over it. Sometimes you can actually see fish jumping around. No kidding."

"Arethose fish?"

"Where?" Helen looked down.

Yugi pointed out "Right there."

"Let's find out. Rubicon, turn around for a sec,"

Rubicon obliged.

"Yeah, I think those are some kind of flying fish." Helen observed"Done looking at them"

Yugi nodded.

Helen signaled to Rubicon to turn around again.

They finally arrived at the green.

"Where's Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Good question. Did Joey say anything about meeting you in a store or a restaurant or something?"

"No. Just on the green."

Helen smiled"Hey, check out who else is here."

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba. I've been wanting to duel him since the last time he beat me. With Rubicon he doesn't have a chance."

"Well, while we're waiting for Joey I guess you could duel him."

"Great. Rubicon, you see that guy over there?"

Rubicon got the message and landed right next to him.

He stared at them. "Yugi" he said "I want to duel you."

Helen glanced at her brother. She could understand that he didn't want to have anything to do with Kaiba at the moment.

"Sorry, Kaiba," Helen said smoothly, "But Yugi's off-limits for a while. How about dueling _me_ instead?"

Kaiba shrugged "Whatever. You're so easy to beat."

Helen and Yugi dismounted Rubicon.

"Your move, Kaiba," Helen said "3,000 life points each,"

Kaiba drew his cards. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons and the mixing card.

"I'll play my three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Now, you three, mix together to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! That ends my turn."

Then Helen did something that really amazed Yugi.

"OK. Now, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Kaiba snorted "Helen, that's my dragon. I knew your strategy was... HEY! Why's it turning around!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon turned around, aimed and shot at Kaiba, leaving him with just 2,400.

"No way! How did you do that!" Kaiba demanded.

Instead of answering, Helen yelled "All right, Rubicon! Destroy his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Iternal Power Blaze!"

Rubicon reared, aimed her horn and shot the blaze at Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes was destroyed instantly. Now Kaiba's life points were down to 1,900.

"OK. Now, Rubicon, attack his life points directly with Fire Flame" Rubicon reared, aimed and shot. Kaiba was down to 1,200 life points.

Yugi was somewhat enjoying watching Kaiba get beaten like that. He didn't notice the crowd that was forming around them.

"I'll end my turn." Helen said.

Kaiba looked as his deck. Sword Stalker.

"I play Sword Stalker in defence mode. That ends my turn."

"OK, Sword Stalker, attack your master's life points directly with your special ability!"

Sword Stalker obeyed.

Kaiba was down to 800 life points.

"Rubicon, attack and destroy Sword Stalker with Waterfall Power!"

Rubicon obeyed. Kaiba's life points were down to 300.

"OK, Rubicon, it's time to exterminate Kaiba's life points to zero! Do it with Metal Electric! GO"

Rubicon reared, aimed and shot at Kaiba, leading his life points to zero.

"Well, Kaiba" Helen said proudly, "Looks like I just proved that your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is really Blue Eyes Ultimate Mouse."

Kaiba growled.

Helen smiled, "Heh. Next time you pull something rotten to my brother, you're getting it flat. Want a demostration? Rubicon, attack that dead tree over there."

Rubicon aimed her horn at the dead tree and shot. BOOM! The tree literally dissappeared.

Kaiba jumped.

"So anyway, Kaiba, the next time you do something rotten to my brother, you'll end up like that tree. Is that clear?"

Kaiba snorted, "Whatever." he walked away.

Yugi ran up to his sister. "Hey, you did great! You were actually commanding his monsters! Amazing!"

"Thanks, Yugi. Well, let's get out of here. Rubicon, come here. We'd like to beat it."

Rubicon obliged.

Helen mounted on and Yugi slid on behind her. "OK, Ruby, take off," Helen said. Rubicon obliged again.

"Somehow, I don't like this," Yugi remarked, "It's already 4:00 and Joey isn't even here yet!"

"That's weird, you're right," Helen agreed. Then her cell-phone rang.

"Excuse me, Yugi, my cell's ringing. Hello? JOEY! Where in Duel Monsters are you? We've been waiting forever!"

A pause.

"What is it? Where is he?" Yugi asked her.

"Hold it a sec, Joey. Let me get Yugi on the line." Helen reached in her skirt pocket and pulled out another cell-phone that was wired to the one she was holding.

"Here," she said as she handed it to Yugi, "They're attached so we can have a three-way conversation."

Yugi announced, "Joey? I'm on now,"

"Yuge, you wouldn't believe where I am."

Helen was losing her patience, "Well, where are you already?"

"I've been captured."

"WHAT!"

"Uh... yeah... well, anyway, I've gotta get outta here before King gets back... oh, no... he's back... gotta cut off the line guys. I'm somewhere East from town. Bye guys."

The phone clicked off.

"Joey's been captured..." Yugi echoed as he gave Helen the phone back.

"Well, we've gotta find him. Come on, Rubicon, let's go,"

Rubicon started flying in a particular direction.

"OK, she's tracking him," Helen stated.

Yugi didn't bother to ask how. After a while, Rubicon landed on a castle.

"OK, we're here," Helen announced. Then her cell-phone rang again.

"Hello? Joey? OK, we're at the castle; where do we go?"

A pause.

"OK, Rubicon, go in that door over there," Helen pointed at a door.

Rubicon walked to it.

"OK, Joey, now what?"

Another pause.

"OK. Rubicon, destroy that door." Helen commanded.

You can guess what happened next.

"We got the door open. Now what?"

A long pause.

"Sure Joey. Rubicon, go up the stairs until we see a door, then blast that door off."

Rubicon ran up the stairs. "I see the door," Yugi announced.

"OK, Rubicon, destroy it."

BOOM!

Rubicon entered the room in which the door was hiding.

"The door's down, Joey. Now what?"

Another long pause.

"OK. Rubicon, we've got to go up another set of stairs and blast down another door."

Rubicon glared at her.

"Don't ask me," Helen replied.

Well, you can guess what happened next.

"All right, door two is out. Now what?"

Another pause.

"Rubicon, you're going to kill me, but there's another set of..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Rubicon screamed.

"OK, OK, don't scream," Helen said.

"She screams a lot?" Yugi inquired.

"Only when I drive her crazy."

Rubicon trotted up the third set of stairs and shot down the third door.

"OK, door number three's down. Now what?"

Another long pause.

Helen sighed.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Guess."

Yugi glanced at Rubicon"Don't tell me it's another set of stairs and another door..."

"Yeah."

Rubicon opened her mouth.

"No screams," Helen said sternly.

Rubicon closed her mouth, trotted up the stairs and blasted down the fourth door.

"Fourth door down" Helen stated"Now what? And by the way, no more stairs."

A pause.

"No more stairs? _Good!_ Now there are three doors here. Which one does Rubicon kill?"

Another pause.

"The door in the middle? Got it. Rubicon..."

BOOM!

The door was shot down.

They went in.

"We're in the door. Now where are you?"

"The second door to the left."

They stopped right in front of it.

"OK, Rubicon, destroy it!"

BOOM! The door was destroyed.

Joey came out.

"Hey, thanks guys" he said "I never thought I'd make it in there."

Helen glanced at the wall and paused. "Uh, Yugi, tell me if I'm wrong or does that Egyptian writing on the wall say 'Dragon'?"

Yugi looked. "Yeah, that's what it says. Hey, wait a minute, I _read_ that!"

"We can actually read Egytptian… Want to bet that that one over there says 'Millenium'?"

Yugi looked again. "Yeah… it does…"

Joey finally said "Uh, guys shouldn't we get out of here,"

"Too late," said a voice.

"Oh, oh," Helen muttered, "We have company,"

They did. King.

"Freeze, King, or I'll give it to you flat."

King didn't take the advice.

"Rubicon, smoke screen now" Helen commanded.

Smoke filled the room. "Hey, I can't see anything!" King yelled.

"All right, Rubicon, it's dissappearing time. Let's go!" Rubicon flew out.

They landed back in the green.

"Hey, where's Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, Rubicon, you can undo your Net Strength now."

Rubicon undid her tail.

Joey emerged.

"Hey, did I just..."

"Yeah, you did."

"Wow," Yugi was impressed.

"OK, so what did you want to see him about?" Helen asked.

"Uh, no real reason. Just wanted to be friendly..."

Helen smiled "All right, Joey. Which fast food do you want to take us in this time?"

"How'd ya guess the fast food?"

"We've got experience." Helen glanced at Yugi, "Don't we?"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "We do."

Rubicon neighed.


End file.
